


Every blonde needs a redhead

by orphan_account



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Slight mentions of sex, au where coopers and blossoms aren't related, cheryl's head over heels, non incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 02:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10844739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Prompt #113: "I prefer blondes"





	Every blonde needs a redhead

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nocakesformissedith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nocakesformissedith/gifts).



It’s become a routine; a habit perhaps. A bad one at that. Cheryl lays in the soft bed, her body curled around Polly’s sleeping one. The red head watches, affection glowing in her eyes as the snoozing blonde’s body gently moves up and down with each breath. 

Cheryl’s gotten used to sleeping in Polly’s bed, since she’s done it every night for the past two weeks. It’d started when she’d found the blonde crying in fear, whimpering about her reoccurring nightmares reliving Jason’s death. It turned out, Cheryl had been having similar night terrors, and after lots of whispers of comfort and hugging, she’d finally gotten Polly to calm. Unfortunately for the red head, that was only when Polly was cuddled next to Cheryl, nuzzling her contently. Eventually, Cheryl had grown tired, and threw the blanket over the two of them. They’d both hadn’t slept that well in months.

It escalates into goodnight snuggles, which escalates into goodnight kisses, which escalates into goodnight sex. The best thing Cheryl wakes up to is Polly’s bare back pressed against her front, the warmth from her body heating the redhead up.  
They’re together one night, Cheryl’s lips delicately kissing Polly’s stomach when the blonde stops her.

“Cheryl?”  
"Yes, Pollykins?"  
"Do you…like me?”  
“Why of course! I wouldn’t let you stay in my house if I didn’t.”  
“No… I mean like as in… a romantic way.”  
Cheryl stops for a moment, and then chuckles and crawls forward to kiss Polly softly.  
“I do very much.”  
“I feel the same way, but…”  
Cheryl tilts her head, an amused expression on her face.  
“But what?”  
“But…I…Do you…I don’t know…”  
Cheryl chuckles again and brushes a strand of hair from the blonde’s face.  
“Cheryl, why do you like me?”  
Cheryl pauses, a blush hearing the redhead’s cheeks. “W-well… you’re cute, funny, kind, beautiful, caring, hot…”  
Polly smiles at the ground and blushes. Cheryl’s eyes suddenly glow with mischief, and before Polly knows it, she’s softly pushed on her back, Cheryl looming over her. “Besides,”Cheryl starts, leaning down and kissing her nose, making Polly blush.  
“I prefer blondes.”  
Polly smiles at that, her blush still obvious.  
“Oh, really? Are there any other blonde’s you’re interested in?”  
Cheryl simply smirks and leans down, so her mouth is at Polly’s ear.  
“Nope. You’re the only blonde I’m into.”  
“Good. You’re the only redhead I’m into.”  
With that, Cheryl smiles and closes the distance between the two of them.


End file.
